Danid Tythra
Danid Tythra is a blind kid currently enrolled in the Magia Apex academy and being taught by Hannah Miller. He was given the name Tounge by Han, due to the fact that he clicks his tounge ecsessivly, which, in reality, is a rudamentary form of echo-location. History Danid was the first child of a young couple living in Draynor village. His birth parents gave him away to a local orphanage due to the fact that they felt unalbe to financially support a blind child. Danid grew up in that orphanage, without knowing his birthparents and being harrased by other kids because of his helplessness and inablity to do most things like a regular person would. Becaue of this Danid sent most of his time with younger children who didn't make fun of him. He spent the first 10 years of his life there before he was adopted by an old man who lived in a rather large house on the west edge of the Lumbridge swamp. Danid spent the next 4 and a half years of his life with his adopted Father, learning how to do things like a regular person would. Danid was taught how to fight, how to use echoloction useing one's tounge and how to listen to the world around him, which, in his adopted father's opinion, was far more important then sight could ever be. Danid's adopted Father used to be blind like Danid but his sight was magically restored by an extremely powerful wizard who was a close friend of his father's. When Danid was almost 15 he a pplied for an aprenticeship as a clockmaker in Draynor Village, which he was accepted for after his Adopted Father vouched for him. On his first day back from his new Job he returned to find his adopted father, lying on the floor, dead from a heart attack. Danid was shocked to find himself alone again and after telling the Authorities about his Father's death he ran away from his now empty home,partly out of fear that he would have to go back to the orphange and partly with a vauge hope that he cuold find his father he. After a few days travel, Danid reached the wizards tower, only to find out from an old wizard who seemed to know his father that the mage he was searching for was dead, having suffered a hearts attack a few years back. Danid stayed at the tower for the night and the next morning he he was gloomily preparing to leave, having accpeted the fact that he would have to return to the orphange when he was aproached by the same wizard who he had talked to earlier. He told Danid that he understood why he was relunctant to leave and that while he could not let Danid stay in the tower for much longer, he could arrange for him to be enrolled in the magia apex academy. Danid accepted the wizard's kind offer and is curentlly enrolled in the academy. Armed with only a stick, a shiny pendant, and his foster father's old journal Danid now braves the treacherous lessons of Han Miller's Magia Apex acadamy